


Nightmare Squadron (DISCONTINUED)

by AliceD111



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: D'Qar, Dog Fighting, F/M, Fighter Pilots, First Order, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Resistance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceD111/pseuds/AliceD111
Summary: (Slow Updates)Vira "Angel" Vanali is the leader of Nightmare Squadron, the best starfighter squadron in the New Republic. The thing is her and her squad are done with the New Republic's political bull shit. So the only logical thing is to defect, steal their fighters, supplies...oh and then join the Resistance and give it to them. That is logical...right?ALSO ON WATTPAD





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually terrified to write this, but its been in my head way too long...
> 
> Also this is only an intro, I'm introducing characters.

Vira Vanali, pronounced Ve-ra Van-all-e, called "Angel" because of her appearance and how graceful she is at flying, blonde hair, light blue eyes almost silver, Commanding Officer of Nightmare Squadron. (Sister of Vexal "Zero" Vanali)

Vexal Vanali, pronounced Vex-all Van-all-e, Called "Zero" because he's never been hit and that he usually ends up without any credits after a game of sabacc, dirty blonde hair, green eyes, Second in Command of Nightmare Squadron. (Brother of Vira "Angel" Vanali)

Zerix Xant, pronounced Zi-r-iex Za-nt, called "Beast" because of his height, strength, and because he take many hits and doesn't get affected, brown hair, brown eyes, basically the tank of Nightmare Squadron.

Nat Tervis, pronounced Gnat Ti-re-vis, called "Havoc" because he likes to blow things up and usually gets in argument/fist fights with people that aren't in Nightmare Squadron, Red hair, dark blue eyes, basically the professional bomber of Nightmare Squadron.

Azeris Casta, pronounced As-ir-es Cae-st-ia, called "Jinx" because she always seems to JINX the situation, black hair, dark blue eyes, basically the wise young woman who keeps the squadron together whennangel isn't there: AKA: the therapist.

Galfer Shentex, pronounced Gail-fur Shan-tax, called "Caf" because he is obsessed with caf, black hair, purple eyes(he is part twi'lek but the eyes are the only thing that make him look alien like), the moral booster of Nightmare Squadron or the jokester either one fits him.

 

Well those are all my OC's


	2. Political Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare Squadron return from a run in with the First Order and get's angry at the New Republic for not doing shit about her dead men and women...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! The actual chapter!

"Boomer! On your wing!" Jinx yelled. "I'm hit Jinx! There's nothing I can do!" Boomer yelled back. "Azeris, I love you." He says right before his fighter explodes in front of her. "NO!!!"

"Boomer! Dammit Drass... Damn it!" Havoc yells. "Boomer... Havoc! Jinx! Back in formation! I'm not losing anymore pilots in this dog fight! Jump to hyper space at my mark. NOW!!!" I yell as six out of the twelve original fighters jump into hyperspace. "...DAMN IT!!!" I yell in frustration. "You okay Angel?" Havoc asks. "HELL NO I'M NOT OKAY HAVOC!!! WE LOST SIX PEOPLE!!! SIX!!! Drass, Vixie, Jaxi, Zevris, Kator, and Yierie!!!

The com was silent for awhile until Jinx's silent crying came through the com. "We were gonna get married... Drass promised he wouldn't leave me, but..." Jinx cries. "Hey, Jinx you're gonna be okay. Would he want you to cry for him? To be heart broken?" Zero interrupts her. "N-no he-he wo-wouldn't." "Then don't cry, celebrate his life. Celebrate that we knew him and the others. Celebrate his love for you, for the squadron, and for the people of the galaxy." The com go silent again.

"What am I going to tell there family? I have to tell Mrs. Jarental that Vixie and Jaxi are gone. Then Kator's brother Jaresh. Yierie's daughter and husband. Zevris' fiance. Finally Drass-" I'm interrupted by Jinx. "I'll tell Drass' family, I was going to be a part of it anyway..." "No, as his CO it's my responsibility-" "And as his fiance its mine!" Jinx interrupts again. "How about we tell them together?" "Deal."

 

* * *

 

 

"SIR, I LOST SIX MEN TO THOSE BASTARDS AND YOU AREN'T GOING TO DO SHIT!!!! THE VERY LEAST YOU COULD DO IS WARN OTHER BASES!!!!" I yelled, probably not the smartest thing I've ever done in my career but I wasn't really in the state to care at that moment. "Don't raise your voice to a superior Vanali. I-" I storm out of the room before he can finish. Even though I haven't been dismissed. Once in my room I pull out my datapad and look at the message I received two days ago.

 

_Vira Vanali,_

_I am a representative of the Resistance, don't bother trying to track down the location. I am inviting you and your squadron to the Resistance. If you wish to join then go to these coordinates, we will have an agent there for four days._

_Sincerely_ _,_

_Hopefully, a new friend._

 

I get up and run to the hangar where the squadron is waiting for me.

 

* * *

 

 

"Nightmare Squadron!" I yell getting everyone's attention. "I have to ask you all something..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it!


	3. Sorry

Hai guys.... soooo I'm discontinuing this story because I have no inspiration for it. So sorry. I also thought that I was doing a really crappy job at writing this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't wait to actually write the story lol


End file.
